Asteroid Boy
Origin Dr. Hideki Cho was a scientist/geneticist who was brought into the Gene-sis Project after the team of deep space telemetry specialists received a signal from space containing two genetic sequences. Dr. Hideki discovers that one sequence is for a completely new life form, while the other is partial; intended to be combined with human DNA. The telemetry specialists found that the two sequences needed a particular type of energy to “activate” the two the genetic helixes once formed. Every instruction was included in the signal, they just needed a geneticist to create the sequences. Dr. Hideki spent years working on the sequences, using his own DNA. After several years, Dr. Hideki succeeded in maintaining two viable sequences. By this time, the energy needed was developed into powering the lab itself with great efficiency. The energy was introduced to the two sequences, and life in each began. As they grew, they each grew an outer “womb” to protect the growing life forms. After six months, one life form was born. It was completely alien. It was some type of lower alien life form. Dr. Hideki named him, Astrumon, like a pet. He looked like some sort of alien cat with no hind legs or tail. He flies rather than walks. After another three months, the other was born, appearing to be completely human. Dr. Hideki named him, Kane, and gave him his family name. They were raised and studied by Dr. Hideki. Around the time they turned five years old, they began to exhibit superhuman powers. They were taught to use and control these powers. They were also taught about their origin. They learned how to navigate through space and other things that may be useful to them. They came to look on Dr. Hideki as a father. He played with them, fed them, bathed them, and tucked them in at night. He gave them morals and values, and taught them how to survive in the world. The boys, like true siblings, fought, and when they did, it could, at times, become very explosive. They even did work for the government by fighting off kaiju (giant monsters). Time went on and the boys grew older, as did the containment unit for the rare energy they used to power the labs. After sixteen years, the unit failed and exploded, killing everyone in the lab, save for the boys. With nothing left on Earth, Kane and Astrumon decided to try to get to the alien world the signal was sent from. So, they took off for “home” with no idea of what was in store. Powers and Abilities Faster than light flight and speed, continually radiates a microscopic energy field, superhuman strength, energy blasts, survive in vacuum, draws energy from any ambient source, heals quickly, telescopic, microscopic, infrared, and ultraviolet visions, can become pure energy if overcharged, telepathic link to his companion Astrumon. Abilities / Skills: Trained fighter, trained space navigator Notes ASTEROID BOY, ASTRUMON, and DR. HIDEKI are "Open-Source Characters" and have been deemed so, specifically, for use by anyone by the original creator. The only rule about using them is that your work must have this notation: "The characters of ASTEROID BOY, ASTRUMON, and DR. HIDEKI are available for use by anyone, with only one condition. This paragraph must be included in any publication involving ASTEROID BOY, ASTRUMON, and/or DR. HIDEKI , in order that others may use these properties as they wish. All rights reversed." See Also *Marz Tales Category:Open Source Characters Category:Kane Family Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Juvenile Heroes Category:2013 Debuts Category:Marz Workman-Creator Category:Flying Characters Category:Extra-terrestrial Characters Category:Speedster Characters Category:Telepathic Characters Category:Sci-Fi Heroes